


45

by cwtchd, Wheely_Jessi



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1960s, Ep, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Letters, Love Letters, Music, Nursing School, Pictures, Romance, Songfic, records, singles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchd/pseuds/cwtchd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheely_Jessi/pseuds/Wheely_Jessi
Summary: Unable to express their feelings for each other openly, Patsy and Delia use music to communicate their love. Throughout the years they developed a tradition of taking it in turns to send each other EPs.Each chapter contains the letter that accompanies that particular record and gives an insight into their early relationship.





	1. A Certain Smile - Delia

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Spotify Playlist (Warning, may contain spoilers) - https://open.spotify.com/user/1127830399/playlist/4tqtKlvTH5oP9jFU72b2IE?si=MKxqhci8SO2e3eNDamJhVA

**A Certain Smile - Johnny Mathis (1958)**

 

A certain smile, a certain face

  
Can lead an unsuspecting heart on a merry chase

  
A fleeting glance can say so many lovely things

  
Suddenly you know why my heart sings

  
You love awhile and when love goes

  
You try to hide the tears inside with a cheerful pose

  
But in the hush of night exactly like a bittersweet refrain

  
Comes that certain smile to haunt your heart again

  
But in the hush of night exactly like a bittersweet refrain

  
Comes that certain smile to haunt your heart again

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Letter 

 

 

_Dear Patsy_

_This song came on the radio recently and I couldn't help but think of you when I heard it. Fortunately there seems to be a small record shop nearby that stock all the latest singles. I know neither of us have a record player (poor Janine is going to get tired of us asking to borrow hers!) Perhaps one day one of us will make the leap from the wireless to the needle. Maybe if we start a small collection of singles, the incentive will be greater?_

_The real reason I'm writing you this letter is because I want to apologise for that night after the Nurses Ball. I'm sorry if I pushed you too far for answers about your childhood and family. It obviously upset you and it was not my business to pry. Your friendship means an awful lot to me and I'd hate to see it destroyed over a misunderstanding. I was simply curious and you were clearly not ready to share just yet. Please forgive me?_

_Your friend, always,_

_Delia_

 

 

 

 


	2. The Great Pretender - Patsy

**The Great Pretender - The Platters (1955)**

 

Oh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)

Pretending I'm doing well (ooh ooh)

My need is such I pretend too much

I'm lonely but no one can tell

Oh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)

Adrift in a world of my own (ooh ooh)

I play the game but to my real shame

You've left me to dream all alone

Too real is this feeling of make believe

Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal

Ooh ooh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)

Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh)

I seem to be what I'm not (you see)

I'm wearing my heart like a crown

Pretending that you're still around

Yeah ooh hoo

Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal

Oh yes I'm the great pretender

Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh)

I seem to be what I'm not you see

I'm wearing my heart like a crown

Pretending that you're

Pretending that you're still around

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Letter 

_Dear Delia_

  
_Even though I thanked you in person, I feel the need to thank you again for your very thoughtful and kind gift. I too visited the record shop you refered to in your letter and my goodness, it's quite something isn't it? I managed to slip the EP on last night during cocktails with the girls - (So sorry you're on nights old thing, the whole evening would've been much better with you there, some of those girls are dreadful bores. They won't stop talking about the latest and greatest dishy young doctors and it does my head in!)_

_If anything I am the one that should be apologising. I can come across as prickly at times and I'm sorry if I upset you, it was not my intention. Perhaps one day I shall feel strong enough to open up. I feel like I can trust you, more than I've been able to trust anyone before and I must admit that is scaring to me. I have never let anybody in as much as you, one might call me 'the great pretender' - which is quite apt, considering the record I've bought you in return. Perhaps next week when our shifts are better aligned, we can sit and sip cocktails together and listen to it?_

  
_Your good friend,_

_Patsy_


	3. Dream Lover - Delia

**Dream Lover - Bobby Darin (1958)**

 

Every night I hope and pray

A dream lover will come my way

A girl to hold in my arms

And know the magic of her charms

'Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)

A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)

To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)

My own (yeah-yeah)

I want a dream lover

So I don't have to dream alone

Dream lover, where are you

With a love, oh, so true

And the hand that I can hold

To feel you near as I grow old

'Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)

A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)

To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)

My own (yeah-yeah, yeah)

I want a dream lover

So I don't have to dream alone

Someday, I don't know how

I hope she'll hear my plea

Some way, I don't know how

She'll bring her love to me

Dream lover, until then

I'll go to sleep and dream again

That's the only thing to do

Till all my lover's dreams come true

'Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)

A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)

To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)

My own (yeah-yeah, yeah)

I want a dream lover

So I don't have to dream alone

Dream lover, until then

I'll go to sleep and dream again

That's the only thing to do

Till all my lover's dreams come true

'Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)

A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)

To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)

My own (yeah-yeah)

I want a dream lover

So I don't have to dream alone

Please don't make me dream alone

I beg you don't make me dream alone

No, I don't wanna dream alone

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Letter 

 

_Dear Patsy_

 

_Please talk to me. Anything._

_Just give me a sign that you're alright and that what happened wasn't a dream._

_I've been trying to find the right words to describe how I'm feeling and it's proving near impossible. Last week was - well, it was far from a mistake. In fact I don't think I've ever felt more sure of anything in my entire life._

_I heard some of the girls singing this song with altered pronouns of course, but it fit so perfectly, I just had to get you the single._

_Can we meet for a nightcap on Sunday?_

 

_Yours,_

_Delia_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad this is going down well - It's a bit of a fill in the gaps story, but we all know the story so well now it should be easy to figure out what's going on.


	4. Only The Lonely - Patsy

**Only The Lonely - Roy Orbison**

 

Only the lonely

Know the way I feel tonight

Only the lonely

Know this feeling ain't right

There goes my baby

There goes my heart

They're gone forever

So far apart

But only the lonely

Know why I cry

Only the lonely

Know the heartaches I've been through

Only the lonely

Know I've cried and cried for you

Maybe tomorrow

A new romance

No more sorrow

But that's the chance

You got to take

If you lonely heart breaks

Only the lonely

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Letter 

 

_Delia,_

 

_It was a mistake, but not for the reasons you may be worrying about._

_I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months and it was as perfect as I could ever have imagined it would be. But, we can’t do this. It’s too risky. Our jobs, our lives are at stake here. I don’t want any of that to be put in jeopardy, especially not for you._

_I am sorry I have been distant, but I cannot be in your presence without shaking. ~~You’re like a drug, I know it’s a bad idea, but my god it feels so good. I don’t know what to do~~. Whenever I try and figure it out in my head I feel like I can’t breathe._

_It’s a lonely life Delia, something which I would never wish upon you. Perhaps we should take some time apart, for both our sakes._

 

_Patsy_

 


	5. Once Upon A Dream - Delia

**Once Upon A Dream - Billy Fury**

Once, once upon a dream I met her  
Long ago but somehow I can't forget her  
I met her, once upon a dream

We built a castle where we planned to live together  
Precious moment's in the land of never  
I met her once upon a dream

Dreams can come true darling  
That's what they say  
Prove that you're real  
And it's my lucky day

Once, once upon a dream I met her  
Never, never thought we'd be together forever  
Riding on our dreams

I met her  
Once upon a dream

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Letter 

 

_Patsy,_

_I can’t bear this. I can’t bear not seeing you every day, knowing you’re here and feel the same way. My heart aches every time you don’t meet my gaze across the room. It scares me too, how many emotions are going through my head. But at the same time, god, I’ve never felt more alive._

_We can make this work, can’t we? Of course there will be risks, but I believe you are worth every single one of them. I’ve never met anyone quite like you before, Pats, and I don’t think I’m likely to ever again in this lifetime. I don’t want to look back on this and be full of regrets because I’ve finally found someone that makes me feel complete._

_Yours, always_

_Delia_

 


	6. Can't Help Falling In Love - Patsy

**Can't Help Falling In love - Elvis Presley**

 

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Letter 

 

_Dearest Delia_

  
_I want to thank you for your previous letter and the single you sent with it. It did warrant a few awkward questions from Janine when I asked (yet again) to borrow her record player. She seems to think I have a secret gentleman admirer - oh how wrong yet how right someone can be. I had to pretend that I actually disliked Billy Fury and that my gentleman friend would never be seeing me again if he has such awful taste in music. She seemed to accept that story, thankfully._

_Oh Deels, As always, your beautiful, perfect mind is right. I find it very hard to tell lies, as I am not naturally dishonest by nature. However, ~~I just cannot ignore this - it threatens to consume me entirely.~~ There will never be enough words to describe how I am feeling, so I chose this record for you._

_The risks will always be worth it for you, Delia._

 

_Love_

_Your Patsy_

 


	7. Sweeter Than You - Delia

**Sweeter Than You - Ricky Nelson**

 

I could never be loved by anyone sweeter than you

  
And I could never belong to anyone sweeter than you

  
With you to stand beside me I'll never be alone

  
And what more could I long for than to have you for my own

 

My only desire is loving you eternally

  
For no, no other love could ever mean so much to me

  
So if you say you love me forever I'll be true

  
And what more could I long for than to live my life (with you)

 

I could never be loved by anyone sweeter than you

  
And I could never belong to anyone (sweeter than you)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Letter 

 

_ Patsy _

 

_ I know lately work has been utterly awful to us in terms of shifts. I’ve barely seen you for more than a brief moment and it’s terrible. There’s only a few more weeks until I finish up on my night shifts, so hopefully we can catch up soon. Until then, know I am thinking of you, every day when I wake and every night before I go to sleep.  _

_ I must tell you about a patient today - obviously I shouldn’t share his name, so I shall call him Mr H. I’ve heard many nurses talk about him and his wandering hands around the ward, but I’d never had any bother with the man until today. It was horrible, he tried to flirt with me while I was taking his blood pressure. He’s in his early thirties and clearly thinks he can have his pick of anyone he fancies. Anyway, when I made it quite clear I was spoken for (gosh, I’ve never been able to say that before with any ounce of truth, it was wonderful) - don’t worry, I didn’t give details - but the vile chap straight up grabs my bottom as I leave saying he’d quite happily meet my gentleman friend outside for a good old one two - over my honour! _

_ To rid my mind of this deplorable man, I stopped by the record shop again and got you this. I heard it playing in the Silver Buckle the other day and spent an hour staring off into space thinking about you. I can’t wait to see you again, to be near you, the distance is driving me mad and it’s only been a few weeks. _

 

_ Yours, always _

 

_ Love, Delia   x _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipped a little, so I'm going to do a big update today :)


	8. Why Do Fools Fall In Love - Patsy

**Why Do Fools Fall In Love - Frankie Lymon And The Teenagers**

 

Why do fools fall in love?  
Why do birds sing so gay  
And lovers await the break of the day  
Why do they fall in love?  
Why does the rain fall from up above?  
Why do fools fall in love?  
Why do they fall in love?  
Love is a losing game  
Love can be a shame  
I know, I'm a fool you see  
For that fool is me  
Tell me why  
Tell me why  
Why do birds sing so gay  
And lovers await the break of the day  
Why do they fall in love?  
Why does the rain fall from up above?  
Why do fools fall in love?  
Why do they fall in love?  
Why does my heart  
Skip a crazy beat?  
For I know  
It will reach defeat  
Tell me why  
Tell me why  
Why do fools fall in love?  
Tell me why  
Tell me why

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Letter 

 

_ Dearest Delia _

 

_ I am afraid I have a confession to make. _

_ I have decided not to continue working in Male Surgical - it’s eroding my will to live. You may remember Jenny Lee, I mentioned her a while ago. She put the wonderful idea into my head of perhaps becoming a midwife. I know this is a huge change and I wanted to let you know as soon as I handed in my notice. _

_ This doesn’t change anything between us, we’ll still get to see each other, I promise. It looks as if I will be based at Nonnatus House following my training, which is only a short bus ride away from the Nurses’ home. I am sorry I could not tell you this in person, but you know my awful track record for verbal communication. _

_ Training begins next week and with any luck I shall be able to qualify within the year. Midwifery certainly beats opening a florists in Chelsea! If you are not too tired this weekend, perhaps we can talk? _

 

_ Love, Patsy _

 

_ P.S  _

_ To make it up to you, I got us a pair of Tickets to see 'My Fair Lady'. _

 

 


End file.
